Depth estimation schemes attempt to determine the depths of objects depicted in images (e.g., an image, video). The depth data can be useful for different image-based tasks, such as augmented reality, image focusing, and face parsing. Some depth detection techniques use external signals (e.g., infrared beams) to bounce off nearby objects to assist in determining the depths of objects in a given image. While these external-signal-based approaches can yield accurate results, many user devices (e.g., a smartphone, a laptop) are not equipped with the necessary hardware (e.g., infrared (IR) laser, IR camera) enable signal-based depth detection. Determining depths directly from a single image is difficult because of the inherent ambiguities between an object's appearance in an image and its real-world geometry.